1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of three-dimensional (3D) displaying techniques, and in particular to a three-dimensional display method and three-dimensional display device.
2. The Related Arts
In the process of the three-dimensional (3D) displaying, the display needs to provide the left-eye and right-eye images to the left eye and right eye of a viewer, respectively. Due to several reasons, the left eye of the viewer may see a certain amount of the contents of the right-eye image and the right eye of the viewer may see a certain amount of the contents of the left-eye image, which leads to a phenomenon called crosstalk (or ghost) in 3D scenes, which greatly influences the quality of the 3D display.
Therefore, the process of how to reduce the presence of 3D display crosstalk becomes an important technical problem to be addressed.